Off the planet
by rhapsodybree
Summary: When Lil's mother comes to visit...


Disclaimer: I own nothing, except my own creations.

* * *

Sandra Brenner stepped off the plane.

She scrunched her nose as she looked around the busy place. There was much going on: noises, people, colours... Clutching her handbag tighter, she inched forward, looking around furtively.

She was relieved when a white person strolled toward her, even if he wasn't her daughter. "Mrs Brenner?" the man addressed her easily. When she nodded, he offered his hand. "Dr Keeton. Lil wasn't able to get down here, so she sent me."

Frowning at the abbreviation of her daughter's name, she nevertheless gingerly offered her hand to shake. Turning, she imperiously indicated for the people behind her to follow. Keeton laughed incredulously as porters (though he had no idea where she had found them) strained forward with three large suitcases.

"I don't think you'll be needing this much," he commented in amusement. "Ma'am," he added as an afterthought when Lil's mother just shot him a look.

He could sense her frowning as they approached the dusty ute. The tray was full of boxes, medical supplies, and Ben got to work creating space for the suitcases. Everything strapped in not long after, and the young lad minding the car paid, he turned to find Mrs Brenner wiping the passenger seat clean. This time he suppressed his laugh and merely asked politely if she was ready. The older woman sniffed as she eased herself in gingerly.

Shutting her door, he rounded the bonnet, slapping the metal out of habit as he did so, taking a perverted delight in watching her jump. (It was just too easy.) Starting the car, he eased off on the clutch and entered the busy, dusty roads.

His window down, he saw Mrs Brenner attempting to roll hers up. It was a lengthy enterprise, but she prevailed before reaching into her bag and drawing forth an oversized sunhat and began applying sunscreen liberally. Bracing his elbow on the door, Ben had to suppress laughter once again.

He had all eyes on the road when she deemed to speak again. "And how much further is this-" She paused as she pondered her choice of words. "-hospital?"

Ben responded affably. "About four hours."

"Oh."

Oh indeed, for as the roads got steadily worse, and Mrs Brenner's derrière got steadily more bruised, conversation steadily died. Confident in his own company, Ben turned on the music and whistled tunelessly.

As the scenery turned to lush greenery, he could her distaste growing, her bottom lip constantly curled. _All this nature_, he inwardly mused.

When they finally pulled up at the hospital, he parked and switched the car off. Stepping out, he waved to those gathered on the verandah. Rounding the bonnet, he tapped it (noting Sandra jump once again) before opening the door for said woman. She eyed him, eyed the dirt on the ground, and then eyed him once again.

"Ma'am?" he offered blandly, proffering a hand.

She took his assistance, stepping out gingerly before she was left there as Keeton moved to the tray, untying ropes as people approached to assist. She noted in disapproval she had yet to see her daughter as her suitcases were taken off (though she didn't see the strain it took).

Looking at her driver, she saw him lift a box free before a Latino teenager approached him. "Charlie!" She watched as Keeton slipped something from his pocket before they made a trade. It took her an astonished moment to realise what the trade involved, for when the man turned, he held a baby easily on his hip. Was that...?

Her thoughts were distracted by a familiar voice.

"Mother!" She turned to find her daughter moving down from the verendah, wiping her hands on a cloth. "You made it."

She sniffed. "Yes. The journey was acceptable."

Mother and daughter now close enough, there was hesitation before they closed the gap to hug... and Sandra discovered something else her daughter had been hiding from her (for about six months if she hazarded right).

"Sorry I couldn't be at the airport – I had surgery." Sandra sniffed again as Lil found herself continuing to blab. Reining herself in, she looked around. "Have you met your grandson?"

Said grandson was suddenly before her as Keeton moved the baby from his arms to hers before kissing her daughter and then acknowledging her. "Mrs Brenner."

_That _was her son-in-law?

Unpacking shortly after, Sandra drew forth a mosquito net from one large suitcase. Lil, Brenner eating his fist riding on her hip, pointed upwards.

Sandra sniffed as she saw a net tied up neatly above what would be her bed. "I didn't know what you would have, and hence came prepared for myself."

Lil struggled not to roll her eyes. "We're not that far removed from civilisation Mother."

* * *

Husband and wife shared a bed later that night, Brenner sound asleep in the cot nearby.

"Your mother is..." Ben paused to find the right word.

"Delightful?" snorted Lil as she shifted to find a comfortable spot.

"Interesting," he settled on as he settled around her.

"Just you wait," Lil promised as slumber overtook her. "Just you wait."

Ben pressed a kiss to the side of her neck, slipping his hand to cover the swell where baby number two grew, before joining his family in slumber...

... and Sandra unleashed her mosquito spray.

* * *

_Finito._


End file.
